


Team Nice Dynamite (wait, what?)

by AngryProse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Gen, I had way too much fun with this, Kinda, Ray's gonna be in this, bomb defusal team au, fight me, i think, spy team au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryProse/pseuds/AngryProse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are the best bomb defusal team in the business. With that in mind, maybe they should change their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Nice Dynamite (wait, what?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a couple asks from ryanthepowerbottomguy. Featuring infiltration team Ray & Ryan and extraction team Geoff & Jack. I have no idea how any of these things work. I also don't know what I'm doing with this writing style.

They weren't supposed to last.

The team, not the people. But with the way they do things everyone's surprised they're still breathing.  _Anyway._

Gavin and Michael were paired together at the beginning of training, both outcasts in their own way. Michael's temper was fiery enough he could be considered an explosive, and after enough existential questions at three A.M. everyone refused to be paired up with Gavin. So naturally the people in charge put them together.

It turns out to be a great idea.

Together, Gavin and Michael blow through training. Michael mellows - kind of, if you're the right person. If you're lucky. Gavin learns to direct his boundless curiosity to the actual bombs. Unless you happen upon him on a late-night trip to the bathroom/kitchen/anywhere they keep booze. Then you're doomed. But when they actually focus on what their job is, they're great. Really. I'm not kidding. Don't worry, everyone else is shocked too. There's a reason the two are at the top of the class and it's not for blowing the teacher. (Not that Michael hasn't tried.) But  _anyway._

They come up with the name Nice Dynamite the night after graduation, when they are both more drunk than they probably should be. To their drunk, happy minds, it's the greatest name they could have possibly come up with. When they presented it to their superiors, said superiors thought it was a joke and responded with an eyeroll and a 'sure.' Except it stuck. (Their bosses regret a lot of things, namely putting the two of them together.)

The name Nice Dynamite goes over well - internally, that is. The first job they get their employer spends the whole time a good ten feet away from them at all times. Gavin was kind of hurt. I mean, wouldn't you be too? All things considered their employer was an asshole anyway, but still. That's just rude.

After over a hundred jobs, Team Nice Dynamite has built a reputation as the best refusal team in the business. It's also widely known that they  _suck_ at getting in and out of dangerous places. Like the gang war they started accidentally. Or the time the building was collapsing at the same time they were finishing up. Or when they started another gang war. It's a talent, really. They scrape through near death after near death by the skin of their teeth. After just barely avoiding yet another gang war, their superiors throw them in with two other pairs to make a new, bigger, probably better team. It works!

Kind of.

Ryan and Ray, also known as R&R Connection, are the people who get them in. They can clear a room easily, able to see ways in that go over other's heads. Extraction is manned by Geoff and Jack, or Team OG. Put the two of them in a car and you have nothing to fear. Except maybe when you give Geoff the wheel. The poor guy can't tell left from a barrel roll. But that's beside the point.

The point is the idea to put them all together is both the best and worst idea anyone has ever had ever. On their first mission together, Gavin voiced the question of 'What is the probability, if you flip three coins in a row, to get three heads in a row?' Thus began the Coin Debate. They settle it after about four hours, the bomb going off, an apartment building catching fire, the rest of the city block catching fire, and an escape involving the police, SWAT teams, and a barrel roll in a helicopter. In their opinion it went very well.

They're forgetting that their boss answers to the government.


End file.
